Spelvärlden
Skaprättarens Seger thumb|300px|Maximilian Skarprättare "Ur apokalypsens mörker framträdde Maximilian Skarprättare. Om hans bakgrund vet vi inte mycket. Han var sonson till en hövdingadotter från enklaven Elysium IV och kände till konsten att tillverka skjutjärn. I källorna beskrivs han som en aristokratisk skickelse, reslig och finlemmad, som skyddade sitt skottskadade vänsteröga med monokel och aldrig sågs utan hatt och halsduk. Idag minns vi framförallt det dubbelhölstrade vapenbältet och dess celebra innehåll: två praktfulla bakladdare i gjutjärn, av den typ som än i våra dagar bär sin skapares namn - Skarprättare. I sin ungdom var Maximilian zonfarare. Tillsammans med en grupp trogna medäventyrare reste han vitt och brett i sin jakt på kunskaper och teknologiska under från den gamla tiden. Efter många års zonvandrande valde gruppen att slå sig ner i utkanterna av den dödande ruinstaden Pyri, vid den stora Malsjöns stränder, som redan gav plats åt ett antal människa dominerade bosättningar. Likt de omgivande nybyggena bör Maximilans bosättning ha varit av det oansenliga slaget - en klunga familjer som höll sig samman mot väder, odjur och banditer. Vid den här tiden enades ett större antal banditstammar under mutanthövdingen Hydran: ett fruktat vidunder som enligt sägnen bestod av de blodsförpestade bröderna Zigge,Biff och Rhadamantys. Banditalliansen utvecklades hastigt till en veritabel plundringsmaskin. Ett allt vidare område kring Musközonen brandskattades av Hydrans horder, som efterlämnade rykande ruinhögar i sina hjulspår. Snart insåg Maximilan Skarprättare och hans folk att Malsjöns bosättningar måste organisera ett gemensamt försvar. Genomförandet av detta väldiga arbete var Maximilans förtjänst. Det var hans diplomatiska färdigheter som knöt samman de olika nyhyggargrupperna och hans dådkraft som gav dem stridsmoral. Dessutom lärde han ut skjutjärnsmidets konst. När Hydrans horder slutligen uppenbarade sig som ett rykande dammoln vid horisonten formerade sig Malsjöns nybyggare i ett väldrillat och välrustat försvar. Det blev en fruktansvärd strid. Urkunderna berättar hur mutanthorden välde ut över slätterna och konfronterade Maximilians nybyggarsoldater med en massiv övermakt av väldiga skjutjärn, vrålande maskiner och mordiska odjur från zonernas djup. Främsta stridslinjen utgjordes av Hydran själv. Mutanthröderna stred i tät formation och många ögonvittnesskildringar talar om ett vidunder med tre överkroppar. På varsin flank kokade de mångarmade giganterna Zigge och Biff, som massakrerade allt inom en radie på tio meter med en barbarisk arsenal av kedjor kofötter och slagträn. I Hydrans mitt tornade den klotskallade Rhadamantys, psimutant och hela hordens moderhjärna, som mångdubblade brödernas slagkraft med sina väldiga mentala krafter. Många tappra nybyggarsoldater stupade under slaget. Från det pyriska segermonumentet i Hindenburg känner vi några av hjältarna: arbetskarlarna Rhinos och Walter som slog ut Hydrans livvakt; björnkvinnan Aurora med den enorma kavallerisabeln, som ensam betvingade Hydrans kolkmalar; fältskärsroboten VAX 1O som försåg de fallna nybyggarna med regenereringsampuller och förfädernas läkekonster. Hjältarna var många, men de leddes av Maximilian Skarprättare, som ständigt virvlade runt i stridens epicentrum, med sin egen kropp som sköld och stridsbaner. Det var Maximilians krigarsjäl som bar upp hela nybyggarförsvaret och det var Maximilians Skarprättare somslutligen dräpte Hydran. När maskinvrålen tystnade och krutröken skingrades var Hydrans horder besegrade. Marken var täckt av döda kroppar, bland dem Maximilian Skarprättare. Nybyggarnas ledare hade fallit, men hans ande levde vidare i det samfund som byggdes på axlarna av den gamla förvarsalliansen, under ledning av Maximilians äldste son Otto. Slaget vid Pyris slätter markerar därmed Pyrisamfundets grundande och instiftandet av kejsarhuset Skarprättare. Den store krigaren Maximilian Skarprättare var död, men hans handlingskraft hade besegrat apokalypsen. Nu inleddes den stora återuppbyggnadens tid. Gryningsvärldens tid. Vår tid." - Ur Den pyriska segern av Jeremias Silfverhjässa, Överhistoriograf, Kejserliga palatset, Hindenburg. Samfundet thumb|left|190px|Max fon Maadmans karta över PyrissamfundetPyrisamfundets historia är inte fullt klarlagd. Man vet att staden Hindenburg grundades av Otto Skarprättare för drygt 200 år sedan, och att idén om ett sammanhållet rike uppstod kort därefter. På den tiden var det skrivna språket mycket ovanligt och det finns inga direkta referat som berättar hur det hela gick till. Men de flesta som bryr sig om att formulera teorier i frågan tycks ense om att Pyrisamfundets nuvarande utbredning, från Österhavet till Skandiska bukten, etablerades för knappt 100 år sedan. Orsaken till rikets uppkomst förmodas vara den relativa trygghet och välmåga som de diplomatiska och rättrådiga kejsarna av ätten Skarprättare lyckades åstadkomma i de områden där de regerade. Allt fler fria byar och samhällen kom med tiden att ansluta sig till Pyris ideal om gemensam handel och säkerhet, tills riket nådde sina naturliga, om än något oprecisa, gränser mot de så kallade Frihetens slätter i söder och de kaotiska ödemarkerna i norr. Själva samfundet är numera koncentrerat till trakterna kring städerna Hindenburg, Pirit och Nordholmia samt det nätverk av vägfararleder och båtrutter som sammanbinder dem. Den som lämnar dessa delar vandrar stadigt längre och längre in i en otyglad och av farligheter genomkorsad vildmark, där åtskillig styrka och en välutvecklad förslagenhet krävs för att överleva. År 96 pt. regeras Pyrisamfundet av den hårdföre och tillbakadragne kejsar Thorulf Skarprättare, som i princip är enväldig i sitt styre. Runt omkring honom finns visserligen en administrativ apparat, bestående av aristokrater och ämbetsmän, men dessas uppgift är mestadels att genomdriva de beslut som tas av kejsaren och dennes rådgivare. Vad samfundets invånare tycker är inte ointressant för det styrande fåtalet - de håller sig relativt välinformerade om detta genom sitt språkrör bland folket, Eugen Dufva. Men filosofin är sedan länge att ätten Skarprättare har en god känsla för sitt folk, varför kejsaren kan regera utan att ständigt efterfråga medborgarnas önskemål. I gengäld är de regler och förordningar som begränsar pyriernas tankar och handlingar ganska få. Utan en generös hållning i stadgor och reglementen skulle Pyrisamfundet förmodligen genast falla samman, eftersom det bland befolkningen finns mycket stora skillnader i livsstilar, trosuppfattningar och moraliska riktlinjer. Språk I Pyrisamfundet talas Skandi, eller Skrofmål som det ofta kallas i mindre byar och samhällen. Detta tungomål inrymmer många olika dialekter och är i sig en förgrening av ett större språk som talas på båda sidorna av Skandiska bergen. När människorna lämnade sina underjordiska riken utgjorde detta språk den gängse kommunikationsformen i världen utanför. Och eftersom det gamla tungomålet utvecklats på skilda sätt i olika enklaver, samtidigt som det anpassats till livet i underjoden, blev ytfolkens språk det primära kommunikationsmedlet, såväl mellan enklavbor och ytfolk som mellan människor från skilda enklavriken. Några hävdar att Skandi är en kvarleva från ett större imperium som hunnit födas, blomstra och dö medan människan var gömd under jord. Andra säger att språken som talats kring Skandiska bergen alltid varit närbesläktade. Detta antagande finner stöd i faktum att många ord har snarlika eller till och med identiska motsvarigheter i enklavmänniskornas skilda tungomål. För ett exempel på Skrofmål, låt oss bevittna en utväxling svordommar mellan högvälborne Hr. H. L. Oratius och arbetarjycken Pelle Käft. Hr. O: "Ur spår, din sabla tvärpälsing!" P.K.: "Så näggum, jag tar inte bängträck från nån sletslaskad överjiddrare!" Hr. O: "Förbolming och Bestockning! Jag tror jag krakelerar! Makelera dig för för överheten, slynyngel!" P.K.: "Skaru ha smörj, bebaskade tokdång!" Hr. O: "Beludrade Spelurkeri! Jag slår reträtt! Men jag förgäter näppeligt ett fejs, bepassa dig så måttligt, din förbaddade träcklurk!" Tideräkning Det pyriska året har 365 dagar, bortsett från vart fjärde år då dagarna räknas till 366. Året är uppdelat i 12 månader, från januari till december, och 52 veckor om sju dagar. Pyrisamfundets nuvarande tideräkning infördes för ca. femtio år sedan, på befallning av kejsar Elmer Skarprättare. Till år 1 Pt. valdes det år då riket, genom slaget vid Uddevåld, tros ha erhållit sin nuvarande sträckning i öst-västlig riktning. Områdena kring Österhavet har olika sätt att räkna tiden. De flesta håller sig visserligen med en kalender baserad på 52 veckor, men den månatliga indelningen kan variera liksom årtalsräkningen. Exempelvis sammanfaller Pyris år 99 med gutarnas år 214 och Ulvrikets år 415. Klimat Pyrisamfundet har i vanliga fall ett behagligt klimat, vilket gör det möjligt att odla växter som vin, tobak och blomull i rikets sydliga delar. Somrarna är ofta varma, med milda vindar som svalkar folk och fä. Det är i och för sig inte särdeles ovanligt med regn, men detta mottas tacksamt av de många invånare som livnär sig på jordbruk. På vintern sjunker temperaturen sällan under fryspunkten, med undantag för rikets norra territorier där man har snö i januari och februari. Även rikets andra delar kan ibland drabbas av någon köldknäpp, men dessa är aldrig särskilt ihållande. Det skall dock sägas att Pyrisamfundet ofta drabbas av mer eller mindre förstörelsebringande naturfenomen. Bland annat hemsöktes Hindenburg och dess omnejd år 87 pt. av ett ihållande snöoväder mitt i juli månad. Stora delar av skördarna förstördes och hundratals människor frös till döds. Ett annat exempel är den så kallade Bäckadimman som drabbar Pirit några gånger per decennium, då osunda, giftiga ångor stiger upp från Vättaträsket och följer den vandrande tjockan in över land. Frätande regn, orkanbyar och hagel med en diameter på fem centimeter är heller inte ovanligt, varför den som reser i Pyrisamfundet bör vara lika uppmärksam på skiftningar i vädret som på vildmarkernas odjur! Försändelser Det vanligaste sättet att kommunicera med personer som befinner sig i andra delar av Pyrisamfundet är att skicka brev med postryttare. Varje dag avgår åtminstone en posttur från Hindenburg, Nordholmia och Pirit till någon ort längs "Triangelrutten" - den färdväg som sammanbinder städerna i fråga. Att skicka post med ryttare är relativt billigt, men tar å andra sidan ganska lång tid och är tämligen osäkert då postryttarna har en tendens att bli rånade. Dyrbara och viktiga försändelser brukar därför skickas med Krutovs välbevakade karavaner. Dessa avlöper visserligen inte mer än en gång i veckan, färdas långsammare och är betydligt dyrare, men utgör ett klokt val om man verkligen vill att försändelsen skall nå sitt mål. Personliga brev kan också skickas med Heliograf. Detta är en jättelik kommunikationsmaskin som sänder meddelanden med hjälp av tio fällbara luckor som kan formulera ord och meningar beroende på hur de vinklas. Sträckorna längs Triangelrutten är försedda med ett heliografsystem som fungerar väl om inte vädret är mycket dåligt. Heliografnätet tillhandahåller det överlägset snabbaste sättet att sända meddelanden mellan de pyriska storstäderna, men så kostar det också en rejäl slant. De omkring 70 stationerna måste vara bemannade med såväl maskinister som vakter, för att säkerhet och tillförlitlighet skall kunna utlovas. Trots detta är det lite si och så med säkerheten - för den som kan koderna är det självfallet inga problem att "avlyssna" heliografiska meddelanden. Militären och andra organisationer brukar därför inte använda sig av detta kommunikationsmedel. De förlitar sig i stället på brevduvor och i särskilt känsliga fall brukar de skicka militära postryttare som rider i grupper om 10 dragoner. Rättssystem De pyriska lagarna är framför allt inriktade på att fastställa kejsarens rättigheter och befogenheter samt på att skydda enskilda personers äganderätt och hälsa. I Hindenburg, Nordholmia och Pirit finns domstolar där misstänkta brottslingar får stå till svars för sina handlingar inför en femhövdad skara - en domare och fyra så kallade rättskipare. Till dessa tribunaler förs alla som misstänks ha begått svåra våldsbrott eller pyrifientlig verksamhet - exempelvis spioneri, sabotageverksamhet och uppvigling. De behandlar också mindre allvarliga brott som utförts i respektive stad. När det gäller småbrottsligheten i byarna och på landsbygden hamnar avgörandet på rättsväktarnas bord. Rättsväktaren är en person som utnämnts till att vara kejsarens "hand, öga och hörseltrumpet" i de större samhällen och bosättningar som finns utanför städernas omedelbara närhet. Oftast är det byaäldsten, borgmästaren, hövdingen eller liknande som föräras denna uppgift. Med uppdraget följer också rätten att enväldigt besluta hur straffsatserna för de mindre förseelserna skall se ut, varför brott värderas mycket olika från by till by. Det brott som i Svartmåla leder till en avhuggen hand, kan i Logsta Bro straffas med en varning. Valuta Som en följd av den tilltagande handeln inom Pyrisamfundet har kontanter blivit ett allt vanligare betalningsmedel. Tidigare utbetalades alla löner och arvoden i livsmedel eller mojänger. Byteshandeln dominerar fortfarande i stora delar av kejsardömet, men i städerna har man alltså börjat övergå till ett valutasystem bestående av kopparmynt som kallas krediter (kr). Dessa finns i tre valörer. De minsta kallas jyckar (jkr) medan de största kallas kronkrediter. Det går tio jyckar på en kredit och tio krediter på en kronkredit. Grupper Vita Liljans Redskap (VLR) Vita Liljans Redskap skapades för lite drygt ett decenium sedan och anses vara en av de thumb|102px|Ordensdräktmäktigaste organisationerna i Pyrissamfundet. För att få tilltärde krävs en hög position inom rikets administration eller adelsfamiljer - och en stenhård ideologisk tilltro till människans överlägsenhet och mutanters underordning gentemot henne. Ordens medlemmar håller sina identiter hemliga utåt, genom att bära vita kåpor och porslinsmasker under sina offentliga demonstrationer, så ingen vet egentligen vilka som ingår bland dess anhängare. Vita Kåren Vita kåren är ett legoförband som ägs av general Samael Kloo och som varit stationerat i Pirit ända sedan år 65 pt. Endast manliga människor göre sig besvär med att söka till Vita Kåren. Bara de som också sympatiserar med Kårens ideal är välkomna och emellanåt avskedas soldater som sviktar i tron - att människor är overlägsna mutanterna, och att de starka bör härska över de svaga. Vita Kåren är känd för sin grymhet, skoningslöshet och sin snudd på fanatiska ståndaktighet i strid. I själva verket tillhör de inte den reguljära armén, utan är ett legoförband som just nu står uthyrt till Pyrissamfundet. De känns igen genom den vita armbindel som soldaterna bär. Tunnelrävarna Tunnelrävarna är ett förband som ställer mycket specifika krav på sina rekryter. De ska ha stridserfarenhet, god vapenvana och vara skickliga i närstrid mär de ansöker. En fördel är om man är liten, men även större rekryter antas när de besitter färdigheter som förbandet behöver. Såvl mutanter som människor - och även robotar - antas, men ofta väljs mutanter med särskilda färdigheter in före människorna. Tunnelrävarnas uppdrag är primärt att strida under jord mot rubbitar, men de löser också andra uppgifter. Soldater i tunnelrävarna bär svarta overaller och en röd basker med enhetens symbol: en lystet grinande rävskalle i tenn. De är liksom Vita Kåren till största delen stationerade i Pirit. Nimrodbrigaden Nimrodbrigaden är en samling skoningslösa mutanthatare som kämpar för ett mutantfritt Pyri. De återfinns framför allt bland Kopparbergets gränder eller på gängets favoritbar Grytet, där det ofta går vilt till om nätterna. Vissa rykten säger att brigaden uppgått i en nyligen startad organisation kallad BPM (Bevara Pyri Mänskligt), tillsammans med bland annat Vita Liljans Redskap, som är en grupp likasinnade från högre samhällsskikt. Om detta är sant finns stora risker att konflikterna och stridigheterna mellan mutanter och människor i Hindenburg kommer att förvärras. Lejonorden Lejonorden är en fundamentalistisk rörelse med revolutionära drag som hävdar att mutanter är ättlingar till en slags himlaväsen som de kallar Urfäder. Deras tempelliknande huvudkvarter, där ordensledaren Cassius residerar, sägs ligga på gränsen mellan Hundängen och kåkstaden, men få vet exakt var. Medlemmarna är mycket hatiska, både mot människor och de mutanter som går människans ärenden. Dagligen förekommer större eller mindre sammandrabbningar mellan Nimrodbrigaden och Lejonordens anhängare, och striderna har för vana att intensifieras när Kopparbergsjägarna möter Vrålarna från Hundängen i socker. Peckwickklubben Peckwickklubben är en societetsklubb avsedd för muterade gentlemän som kommit upp sig i det Hindenburgska samhället. De flesta är framgångsrika handelsmän, men några har också poster i samfundets administration. Klubben ägnar största delen av sin tid åt att prata och umgås, men kan också fungera som finansiärer för expeditioner och utforskningar - särskilt om dessa tycks ha koppling till mutanternas historia. Peckwickklubben är Lejonordens största hatobjekt. Man betraktar dess medlemmar som förrädare, eftersom de inte har något emot människor och människans kultur. Tvärtom lever de ett liv som i många stycken kan liknas vid det som levs av den människodominerade eliten. Deras midvintermaskerad är ett exempel på detta, då deltagarna utstyr sig i människomasker och iklär sig rollen av någon historisk människogestalt. Järnringen Järnringen presenterade sig öppet för första gången under en Jubel- och Klangfestival i Nordholmia år 72 pt. Händelsen går numera under namnet "Den blodiga festivalen". Denna tragedi innebar att ett stort antal terrorrobotar släpptes lös att löpa amok bland förfärade festivalfirare. I och med detta stod Järnringens mål klara för hela Pyrissamfundet: den underjordiska sammanslutningen av psioniker var fast beslutna att bekämpa människans förtryck av de med psioniska krafter och sätta hårt mot hårt! Ingen vet egentligen något om dem med säkerhet - trots det cirkulerar många rykten om Järnringen, de ena vildare än de andra. Men allmänt vedertaget är att de har siktet inställt på att ta makten i Hindenburg med våld och att de är mycket, mycket farliga. PSIPO thumb|PSIPOs emblemEfter en mycket blodig incident år 72 pt beslöt kejsar Kjell Skarprättare att förbjuda mentalt muterade varelser att vistas inom Pyrisamfundets gränser. Därmed inrättades också PSIPO - en speciell polisenhet som hade till uppgift att uppdaga och avhysa alla pyriska psi-mutanter. Under ledning av den hårdhänta Vladimir Skopev tog PSIPO på sig uppdraget med stor frenesi. De uppförde särskilda fängelseområden dit misstänkta transporterades för att höras och undersökas, och inledde en utrensning som förvånade även de mest avtrubbade vildhjärnor. Verksamheten pågick i cirka två år, innan kejsaren erkände sitt misstag och avvecklade PSIPO. Den sanktionerade jakten på psi-mutanter upphörde och fängelseområdena jämnades med marken. Men vissa saker hade förändrats. De mänskliga invånarnas oro och rädsla inför psi-mutanter hade stegrats ytterligare, vilket fördjupade sprickorna mellan dessa folkgrupper. Dessutom överlevde PSIPO kejsarens avveckling, genom att ta hjälp av privata finansiärer. Och så länge PSIPO finns måste alla psi-mutanter akta sig noga för att röja sin identitet. Städer Hindenburg thumb|400px|Karta över HindenburgHindenburg är Pyrisamfundets huvudstad och ligger belägen på en sluttning vid den långsträckta Malsjöns norra strand. Kring staden utbreder sig stora jordbruksområden, där herrskapsfolkets undersåtar odlar spannmål och rotfrukt som säljs i Hindenburgs butiker med god förtjänst. På sjön trängs fiskeskutor, handelsfartyg och enstaka hjulångare med de krigsskepp som patrullerar området mellan staden och Malsjöns utlopp i havet. Cirka 16 000 skattepliktiga personer är bofasta i Hindenburg, varav en knapp tredjedel är människor. Men det är alltid mer folk än så i huvudstaden. Dels bor flera tusen personer i stadens fattigkvarter eller som oregistrerad inneboende. Och dels finns cirka 2 500 sängplatser att hyra på olika gästgiverier och pensionat. Dessa är nästan alltid fullbelagda. Norra och centrala Hindenburg utgörs av stadsdelen Skanshaga, där bland annat kejsarens palats är beläget. Runt palatset lever herrskapsfolk och högt uppsatta aristokrater, i sådan ordning att de med högst rang har sina praktfulla kåkar närmast palatset, medan militärer och tjänstemän bor längre ifrån. Några av de allra rikaste handelsfamiljerna har också erhållit tillåtelse att uppföra bostäder i denna stadsdel, vilket fått till följd att ett fåtal muterade djur står att finna bland invånarna. Namnkunnigast bland dessa är utan tvivel Peckwickklubbens ordförande, den muterade och korpulente svanen Frank-Frank Peckwick. Fastigheterna närmast palatset är så gott som uteslutande välbevakade herrgårdar med stora och lummiga trädgårdar och bersåer, medan husen närmare hamnen är enkla tvåvåningshus byggda i rött eller grått tegel. I de senare lever oftast två familjer tillsammans - en på vardera våning. I Skanshaga finns dessutom kontorsbyggnader för ordningsmakt, militär och handelskammare, tillsammans med bland annat några exklusiva restauranger, klädbutiker och antikhandlare. thumb|left|330px|Vy över Hindenburgs marknadområdePyrisamfundets främsta köpmän har slagit sig ned i Hindenburg och byggt upp stadens marknadsområde. Här kan man köpa och sälja det mesta. I marknadsdistriktets butiker och vid Hydratorgets salustånd pågår kommersen från morgon till kväll. I denna stadsdel ligger också några av Hindenburgs mest besökta nöjesinrättningar. I norr återfinns Thorulfshov: en arena där olika underhållningsarrangemang går av stapeln. Och mot hamnen till, i distriktets södra del, ligger den beryktade krogen Bunkern - en samlingsplats för zonvandrare, äventyrare och skummisar. På en samling öar i Malsjön ligger vad som allmänt kallas Östaden. Här lever merparten av Hindenburgs näringsidkare i högsta välmåga, utom räckhåll för sina hårt arbetande anställda vid manufakturer och fabriker. På öarna finns villor i olika form och format såväl som riktiga köpmannapalats, där förmögna handelsmän som Nicolas fon Rijn, Pluto Dunder och Silvia Dufva har sina hem. Alla öar är välbevakade av privata vakter som ser till att inga obehöriga stiger iland. Vakter är också utposterade vid de broar som löper mellan flertalet av öarna. Den största ön heter Karthällan och på den kan man finna några välsorterade butiker samt Hindenburgs mest välrenommerade nöjeskomplex, Casino Nancy. På det sotiga och illaluktande fabriksområdet i västra Hindenburg trängs manufakturer som tillverkar textilier, jordbruksredskap, matvaror, tegel, möbler och mycket annat. Arbetarna från Hundängen och Kopparberget jobbar här för en lön som inte räcker till mycket mer än mat och uppehälle. Fabrikerna ägs mestadels av Hindenburgs handelshus, men några bolag från Nordholmia har också etablerat produktion i huvudstaden. På området ligger också cafeterian R-bajter där arbetare av alla slag samlas. Här återfinns stolta yrkesmän från många arbetarkategorier och människor delar broderligt på utrymmet med allsköns mutanter. thumb|382px|Vy över bron mellan fabriks- och marknadsområdetI öster ligger arbetarkvarteren Hundängen och Kopparberget, varav det förstnämnda domineras av mutanter medan det senare bebos av människor. Rivaliteten mellan områdena är påtaglig och har på senare år blivit än tydligare, sedan Lejonorden uppkommit och Nimrodbrigadens verksamhet blivit bättre organiserad. Smärre skärmytslingar förekommer dagligen, och ibland leder dessa småbråk till regelrätta upplopp. Kvarterskriget år 86 är ett av de blodigare exemplen på detta. Husen bestårtill största delen av trevåningshus i tegel, där varje familj tränger ihop sig i ett eller två rum. Nedervåningarna inrymmer ofta en mindre butik eller pub, där invånarna varvar ned efter dagens slitsamma arbete. Arbetarna är ordnade i en ganska komplicerad hierarki. Skillnaderna är stora mellan förmän och löneslavar, men beror också på var man arbetar. Med några lätträknade undantag är det människorna som har de bästa arbetena, även inom de företag som ägs och drivs av mutanter. Detta harlett till att arbetarna splittrats, både bildligt talat och i bokstavlig bemärkelse genom det särskiljande boendet. Den lilla fritid som denna samhällsgrupp har efter att ha jobbat tio till tolv timmar om dagen, sex dagar i veckan, brukar de spendera på favoritpuben eller genom att ägna sig åt olika idrottsaktiviteter. Söndagsmatcherna på Thorulfshov är alltid välfyllda, oavsett om det gäller Socker eller Bodybombing. Arbetarkvarteren övergår gradvis i en nedgången kåkstad - bestående av tält, vindskydd och i bästa fall vingliga ruckel - där stadens riktigt fattiga bor. Den har vuxit allt mer och Hindenburgs ordningsmakt har med tiden givit upp hoppet om att kunna kontrollera den. Till mångas förtret återfinns flera av stadens äldsta byggnader insprängda bland kåkstadens kyffen, och det finns en stark grupp inom överklassen som gärna skulle se att stadsdelen rensades för att rädda dessa kulturskatter. Än så länge har dock ingenting sådant hänt, och den allmänna uppfattningen är att kejsaren befarar att en sådan aktion skulle ge upphov till oroligheter som kommer att kosta betydligt mer än byggnaderna är värda. Kåkstadens invånare hankar sig fram som daglönare eller tiggare. Missnöjet med den styrande regimen är våldsamt. Det är knappt att de dagliga allmosorna från Hindenburgs mer välbärgade invånare kan hålla det i schack. Nordhomia För ett sekel sedan fanns bara ödemark på den thumb|340px|Karta över Nordholmiaplats där Nordholmia nu ligger. Några enstaka fribyggare levde i ensamhet av det som områdets infertila jord kunde frambringa och kringdragande nomader stannade till då och då för att sedan snabbt resa vidare. Men så hände något. Historien säger att det var den driftige och dådkraftiga fribyggaren Tore Bonner som upptäckte vilken fantastisk växtkraft marken besatt i den djupa och vidsträckta sänka som kallas Domsjöbotten. Snart nådde nyheten kejsar Elmer Skarprättare som år 32 pt. inlemmade Nordholmiaområdet i sitt rike och gav herr Bonner äganderätten till stora delar av odlingsmarken. Från den händelsen har det nu vuxit fram ett livfullt nybyggarsamhälle, där bolag och herrskapsfolk investerat enorma resurser i hopp om att utvinna ännu större rikedomar. Förutom odlingsmarken exploaterar man skogen, mossarna, bergen och jaktmöjligheterna till det yttersta. Staden Nordholmia ligger belägen på en slätt norr om Domsjöbotten, vilken allmänt antas vara en krater orsakad av forntidens stenregn. Boningshusen liksom stadskärnans butiker och restauranger är mestadels byggda i trä, medan bolagens lokaler uppförts i tegel och sten. De senare är förlagda en bit ifrån själva stadskärnan, för att undvika röken och nedfallet ur manufakturernas skorstenar. Att leva i Nordholmia är som att delta i en kapplöpningstävling. Bolagen strider om att suga ut den omkringliggande naturen så mycket som möjligt, på så kort tid det bara går. Och eftersom nästan alla av de drygt 12 000 bofasta nordholmierna har band till något bolag är alla indragna i denna strid. Än så länge finns dock ingen bitterhet med i spelet. Man kan glädjas åt varandras framgångar, dels eftersom bolagen är hårt nischade och därför inte konkurrerar med varandra, dels på grund av att alla gör goda vinster och expanderar sin verksamhet. Visst förekommer en del arga ordväxlingar och krogslagsmål mellan representanter för de olika handelshusen, men dessa har som regel lite att göra med själva verksamheten utan är i stället orsakade av överförfriskning, spelskulder eller kärleksdramer. thumb|400px|Gata i NordholmiaLivet i Nordholmia är hårt och strängt. Många av de bekvämligheter och nöjen som finns i Hindenburg saknas ännu hos nybyggarna, även om man gör sitt bästa för att efterlikna huvudstaden. Idéer finns om att bygga såväl en teater som en arena, och många har uttryckt önskemål om att etablera en omfattande casinoverksamhet i tätorten. Men för tillfället finns inte mycket annat än restaurangerna att glädjas åt. Visst har dessa någon form av hasardspel inrymt i sina lokaler, och nog kan där förekomma ett eller annat skådespel, men den huvudsakliga sysslan består i att dricka enorma mängder tokjos och skryta om dagens arbete. Undantaget från detta är Nordholmias finaste restaurang, Skansen. Ägarinnan och kocken Elvira Päschon är en av stadens viktigaste personer eftersom det är hon som bestämmer vilka som skall inbjudas till den så kallade Lördagsfröjden. På lördagarna måste man nämligen ha en personlig inbjudan för att få äta på Skansen och det är mycket få förunnat att stå på gästlistan. Nordholmia är dock inte bara bolag och manufakturer. Som Pyrisamfundets nordligaste utpost besöks staden alltid av äventyrare och lycksökare, vilka ägnar all sin tid åt att sondera de norra ödemarkerna efter ädelmetall och fornfynd. Vid midsommar varje år är det extra trångt på ortens nio hotel och pensionat, eftersom nordholmierna då firar sin Klang & Jubelfestival - en vecka fylld av handel, musik, dans och tokgröning i floder. Den viktigaste mannen i dagens Nordholmia är utan tvekan Wolfram Bonner. Han sitter som ordförande i tre bolagsstyrelser och har dessutom ärvt cirka en tredjedel av norra Domsjöbotten från sin farfar Tore. Bolagen han basar över - Kolkompaniet, Etanolium och Pappersbolaget - ägs av Hindenburgska herremän och sysslar med olika former av träförädling. De enskilt största bolagen i Nordholmia är Förenade Timmerbolagen samt Nordholmias smältverk, vilket specialiserat sig på att återanvända järn och stålskrot som insamlas i ödemarkerna. De senare har också en enhet robotjägare i sin tjänst, vilka ägnar sig åt att spåra upp och kortsluta robotar som sedan styckas och säljs. Dessa bolagsjättar har dock konkurrens av sågverket Norrsågen, vapentillverkaren Mullers samt av den koppargruva som nyligen upptäckts, en dryg dagsritt sydöst om Nordholmias tätort. En annan lönande rörelse är förstås den spannmålsodling som bedrivs på fälten i Domsjöbotten. Sänkans jord är minst fyra gånger så livskraftig som någon annan mark i samfundet och kan därför producera fyra skördar av potatis, vete, sockerrör och raps per säsong. Enda problemet är att Domsjöbottens södra delar utgör hemvist för den blodtörstiga rovfågeln Domherre, som med sitt vingspann på fem meter, sin sylvassa näbb och sitt blodröda bröstparti kan skrämma livet ur den mest hårdhudade nybyggare. Många åkerbrukare har fått sätta livet till för att mätta domherrens glupande hunger, trots att de mest utsatta områdena står under ständig bevakning av välrustade vakter. Pirit thumb|250px|Karta över PiritDet är nu 35 år sedan stadsstaten Poirot införlivades i Pyrisamfundet och bytte namn till det mer pyriklingande Pirit. Staden stod under hot från marodöralliansen Motorskallarna, varför dess ledare bad kejsar Kjell Skarprättare om hjälp i utbyte mot förhandlingar om en union. Något unionskap blev det dock aldrig tal om. Pirit inlemmades direkt i samfundet och står nu under hjälplig kontroll av Kejsarens guvernör; den stilfulle men ack så lastbare Valfrid Krööger. Pirit ligger på gränsen till Frihetens slätter och utgör därmed något av Pyrisamfundets bastion mot hoten från söder. Krigiska marodörband, rubbitar och pyrifientliga uppror från slättlandets småriken har plågat staden under lång tid. Många strateger hävdar bestämt att vissa upprorsgrupper sedan en tid tillbaka understöds av Gotland och Ulvriket, varför den militära och polisiära närvaron är mycket omfattande i Pirit. Här finns exempelvis både högkvarteret för specialenheten tunnelrävarna - vilka tränats för underjordiska anfallskrig mot rubbitsamhällen - och för Vita kåren. De senare styrs av den självutnämnde generalen Samael Kloo, och är ett legoförband i Kejsarens sold som specialiserat sig på riktigt smutsiga jobb av utrotningskaraktär. thumb|400px|VättaträsketStaden är belägen vid Vättaträskets sydspets. Sommarmånaderna innebär därför massiva angrepp från mer eller mindre blodsugna insekter, men detta uppvägs av att träsket skyddar Pirits "rygg". Ett anfall från norr är tämligen otänkbart, dels på grund av den svårframkomliga terrängen och dels eftersom Pyrisamfundet åstadkommit ett samarbete med de reptilliknande träskmutanter som lever på jättelika gräsflottar i sumpmarken. Militärens manskap kan alltså inrikta sig på att vakta själva staden och de odlingsland som utbreder sig i övriga väderstreck. Förekomsten av råvaror som tobak, hampa, vin, potäter och spannmål gör Pirit till mer än en handelsplats för varubyten mellan Pyrisamfundet och de mer eller mindre fredliga element som rör sig på Frihetens slätter. Livet i Pirit präglas mycket av närheten till Frihetens slätter. Eftersom merparten av Pyrisamfundets energi riktas mot att bevaka vidderna söder och väster om staden, finns en tendens att överse med vad som händer inne i själva Pirit. Någon egentlig lag och ordning har därför aldrig etablerats - korruption, utpressning och maktmissbruk tillhör vardagen och är näst intill accepterat, så länge som det inte framstår som ett hot mot samfundets säkerhet. Familjerna Cappuccino, Stiletto och Krutov kontrollerar stadens näringar och handel fullkomligt och tillåts göra så utan nämnvärd inblandning från guvernören och militären. Om det inte var för den stora ekonomiska potentialen skulle man knappast vilja bosätta sig i Pirit. Det är framför allt det ideliga tillskottet på fornfynd från Frihetens slätter som gör att många av Pirits 13.000 registrerade invånare har goda chanser att bli förmögna. Man erhåller fornfynden billigt i utbyte mot pyriproducerade produkter och säljer dem vidare till Hindenburg, Nordholmia eller på export. Detta ger i förlängningen en avsevärd marknad för den detaljhandel som blomstrar i staden. Dock får man stå ut med att gangsterfamiljerna kräver sin del av kakan, hur oberättigad denna än kan tyckas vara, samt att vissa militära enheter blandar sig i stadsbornas privatekonomi, uppbackade av sin massiva eldkraft. Det är heller inte ovanligt att oskyldiga medborgare hamnar i kläm mellan representanter från de olika maktfraktionerna, vilket måste betraktas som synnerligen ohälsosamt eftersom de varken är särskilt hänsynsfulla eller milda i sitt agerande. thumb|left|260px|Bakgata i KnotingGangsterbossen Al-Ralph Cappuccino ger sken av att vara en respekterad näringsidkare. Han äger stora områden åkermark och driver två inkomstbringande manufakturer. Den ena tillverkar tobaksprodukter - som snusjord, rökkorv och cigaretter - vilka vunnit i popularitet sedan de blivit omtyckta i de övre folklagren. Den andra manufakturen producerar livsmedel. Bland dess skapelser finns köttprodukter och delikatesser, men också det utsökta lingonvin som bär familjens namn. Utöver denna näring är Cappuccino restaurangernas och nöjesinrättningarnas man. Pirit är en farlig stad varför den krog, pub eller varietéteater som inte står under Cappuccinos beskydd mycket väl kan råka ut för plundring och förstörelse. Sonny och Sicilia Stiletto förestår det inhägnade marknadsområde som kallas Schackara - efter det sydpyriska ordet för att pruta eller köpslå. Här bedrivs handel mellan söderns fria folk och Pyrisamfundets handelshus, i en miljö som präglas av sträng bevakning och nogsam översyn. Det är förbjudet att medföra vapen in på området om man inte tillhör den månghövdade vaktstyrka som patrullerar palissaden. Och vid varje större affärsuppgörelse måste en besiktningsman från samfundets militär delta i förhandlingarna, i syfte att kontrollera och rapportera avtalens villkor. Envisa rykten hävdar dock att familjen Stiletto har fördelaktiga överenskommelser med vissa officerare som tillåter dem att tänja våldsamt på reglementena. Familjen Krutov är mest känd för sin eminenta tokjos "Kruut", vilken pimplas på många platser kring österhavet, men man tillverkar också andra sorters starkdricka som Tinner och Ölmust. De största inkomsterna når man dock genom sin karavanverksamhet, som fraktar varor både inom Pyrisamfundet, på Frihetens slätter och till de nordliga stadsstaterna Ume och Sursvall. Det har förkommit många anklagelser mot denna verksamhet rörande förekomsten av smuggling - säkra källor säger sig kunna bekräfta att Krutovs vagnar ofta medför billiga råvaror och fabrikationer från utlandet, som sedan ges Pyrisk stämpel och saluförs i Pirit och Hindenburg. Men trots detta fortgår verksamheten utan åtal, vilket upprört Pirits överdomare Marcus Proctor till hätska uttalanden. Andra nationer och stadstater Ulvriket thumb|Ulvrikets arméUlvriket är en militärdiktatur som år 96 pt. regeras av en femhövdad junta, med den offensivt stridslystne kommendant Preben Töfting i spetsen. Invånarna lever under ständig övervakning från militärmakten, som tillser att de sköter sina jobb och undviker revolutionära tankar. De lagar som begränsar folkets handlingsutrymme är i och för sig ganska få, men varje tendens till olydnad mot juntan bestraffas osvikligen med döden. Dessutom är det inte ovanligt att lokala officerare skor sig på sina undersåtar. De avkräver dem straffskatter för påhittade lagbrott och tilltvingar sig deras tjänster för likaledes uppdiktade förseelser. Ulvriket är något mindre utvecklat än Pyrisamfundet när det gäller handelsförbindelser och teknologiska framsteg. Men deras militär är mycket fruktad, då den på något sätt lyckats skaffa sig en förvånansvärt stor mängd fungerande stridsmanicker från den gamla tiden. Gotland Gotlands presidör, Konrad Suumak, kan stolt konstatera att han anför en republik på uppgång. I det gryende handelsklimatet har Gotland en perfekt geografisk hemvist, och detta utnyttjas på många sätt av de ekonomiskt sinnade gutarna. De är mästerliga fartygsbyggare och har exempelvis tillverkat hela Pyrisamfundets flotta av ångbåtar och hjulångare. Dessutom är de långt framme när det gäller teknologiska framsteg. Inte långt efter att mari utvecklat ångbåten började man konstruera ångdrivna lokomotiv, som nu fraktar gods på en ensam rälssträcka mellan Visby och öns sydspets. De har även konstruerat ett telegrafiskt kommunikationssystem som skickar meddelanden genom koppartrådar, mycket snabbare än Pyrisamfundets heliografer. Den sociala strukturen i öriket liknar på många sätt den som karaktäriserar Hindenburg. Klyftan mellan fattig och rik är stor, och växer allt mer ju bättre exporthandeln med vin, kryddor, textilier och fiskeriprodukter går. Risken finns därför att de mindre bemedlade gutarna kommer att revoltera. Vissa sådana tendenser har redan anats. Det ryktas att ledargestalter för Gotlands förtryckta underklass varit i kontakt med högt uppsatta personer i både Pyrisamfundet och Ulvriket. Läget förvärras ytterligare av att de rika köpmannasläkter som utgör Gotlands styrande elit plågas av interna intriger och konkurrens om landets maktpositioner. Göborg Göborg är en välmående stadsstat vars huvudsakliga näring består i att skörda havets frukter. De har en stor fiskeflotta och kan därigenom exportera betydande mängder torkad, saltad och rökt fisk. Kaviar, fisklevertran och det jättelika kräftdjuret lobobster står också på listan över inkomstbringande handelsprodukter, tillsammans med den thumb|400px|Göborgvidriga men hälsobringande drycken sikmust. På senare tid har det expansiva Ulvriket visat ett oroväckande intresse för Göborg. Dess fartyg har siktats utmed stadsstatens kuster och i Göborgs fängelse sitter flertalet spionmisstänkta Ulvrikare. Stadens furste, Ejnar Brandelius, hade för avsikt att be Pyrisamfundet om hjälp, men det inträffade saker och ting som gjorde att spionerna från Ulvriket nu fått sällskap i cellen av kollegor från Pyri. Det tycks alltså som om Göborgarnas frihet hotas både från norr och söder. Åland Det lilla öriket Åland är ett jordbrukssamhälle som hittills ställt sig utanför den ekonomiska kapplöpningen. På Åland finns ingen privat äganderätt. Landet är i stället uppdelat mellan fjorton jämnstora och självstyrande lokalier, där invånarna tillsammans förfogar över odlingarnas avkastning. Vissa gränsstrider har förekommit men har kunnat lösas på fredlig väg i det så kallade Ålrådet, där varje lokal har en representant. Ålands invånare är nästan uteslutande muterade djur. Enstaka människor har på senare tid funnit sin väg till öarna i hopp om att undkomma fattigdom och oroligheter på fastlandet, och har tillåtits stanna i några av de östra lokalierna. Ålrådets medlemmar har fört hetsiga diskussioner om huruvida detta är rätt och riktigt. Många befarar att fastlandsborna kan komma att påverka Ålänningarnas kynne på ett negativt sätt, men än så länge har dessa misstankar kommit på skam. Ume Ume är en löst sammanhållen stadsstat, vars invånare länge plågats av konflikter mellan ett tiotal våldsbenägna gängbildningar. Sedan några år tillbaka råder ett spänt lugn. I stället för att strida försöker gängen samsas i uppbyggandet av ett fungerade samhälle. Stadens ruinspäckade centrum har utropats till neutral mark, och där träffas representanter från gängen för att hålla rådslag och byta varor. Fredstillståndet är ett resultat av att de två största gängen, Ozzbazz och Bazokaz, har gjort upp om en vapenvila. Gösta Ludenström och Jocke Måck, ledarna i respektive gäng, har enats i visionen att bygga en blomstrande handelsstat vid Umeälvens utlopp. Timmerbolaget Sanda, som exporterar billigt och högkvalitativt virke, är redan konkurrenskraftigt men i övrigt går utvecklingen långsamt. Kanske kommer det gryende ogillandet från stadens mindre gäng att kullkasta visionärernas drömmar. I sådana fall är risken stor att Ume återgår till att bli en laglös samlingsplats för vildmarkens huliganer.